1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical and electronic system architecture and, more particularly, to an electrical and electronic system architecture for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular an automotive vehicle, contain many electronically controlled features. Many of these features are independent, while others are functionally integrated. Some of these features relate to the operation of the vehicle, including the powertrain and brake system, while others enhance occupant convenience, such as power seats, heated seats, remote keyless entry and automatic temperature control. Typically, the operation of these features is controlled by a functionally specific electronic controller. An example of an electronic controller is an engine controller that functionally controls the engine and engine-related systems, or a body controller that functionally controls body-related systems.
The electronic controller is typically a microprocessor having processing circuitry, input biasing and protection circuitry and output power switching capability. The electronic controller controls a function specific electronic device, such as a sensor or actuator. The electronic device is electrically interconnected with the electronic controller by a conductor. A typical conductor is a copper wire coated with an insulating material. Another type of conductor is a flexible printed circuit board. Depending on the locations of the electronic device or the electronic controller in the vehicle, a large quantity of parallel conductors, including individual wires, large bundles of wires, or flexible circuits may be routed throughout the vehicle.
As is well understood in the art, electrical/electronic system architecture refers to the organization and interrelationship of the electrical/electronic features of the vehicle. As more sophisticated electronically operated features are being utilized in vehicles, the electrical/electronic system architecture is likewise increasing in complexity. For example, a luxury-oriented vehicle could contain over thirty electronic controllers. This greatly increases the complexity and packaging requirements of the electrical/electronic system architecture. While an electrical/electronic system architecture based on functionally distributed electronic controllers worked well in the past, it is desirable to increase the flexibility given the popularity of electronically oriented features in today""s motor vehicles. Thus, there is a need in the art for an electrical/electronic system architecture that is based on physically distributed electronic controllers to provide greater flexibility in the design and operation of electrical/electronic features within the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is an electrical/electronic system architecture for a motor vehicle. The electrical/electronic system architecture includes a plurality of regions partitioning the vehicle, with each region having a regional electrical/electronic controller (REEC) and at least one local network partitioning each of the regions, with the local network having an electrical/electronic device. The electrical/electronic system architecture includes a global power distribution network that distributes power from a power source to the REEC within each of the regions and a regional power distribution system that distributes power from the REEC to the at least one local network within each region. The electrical/electronic system architecture also includes a global communication network that provides serial data communication between the REECs in the regions and a regional communication network communicating with the global communication network, such that the regional communication network provides data communication between the REEC and the local network within the region.
One advantage of the present invention is that an electrical/electronic system architecture is provided for a vehicle that has increased flexibility and reduced complexity. Another advantage of the present invention is that the electrical/electronic system architecture physically partitions the vehicle into regions, with each region assigned a specific electronic controller. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the electrical/electronic system architecture has a regional electrical/electronic controller that controls power distribution, circuit protection, communication and computation within the region. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the electrical/electronic system architecture performs high speed serial communication and distributed computing between regions. A further advantage of the present invention is that the electrical/electronic system architecture low speed serial communication and distributed power switching takes place within a region. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the electrical/electronic system architecture uses fewer electrical/electronic components, including wiring, bussed electrical centers, and input/output devices.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.